


Relationships Are Hard Until They're Not

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Kinkade's a quiet guy, Lance talks enough for the both of them, M/M, and then smut!, slight angst, then communication, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: SpicyRedPaladinprompted me:Imagine This: Lance isn't very good a keeping relationships. He's always been in and out of them, playing around until one of them gets bored of the relationship. But then he meets Ryan and suddenly he wants nothing more than to wake up next to him every morning and fall asleep next to him every night. But he's worried Ryan doesn't feel the same. Ryan, however, knows Lance's history and loves him regardless, but thinks Lance will get bored with a quiet man like him. How does it end, Punk??Me:  Like it always does.  Happily.  But this time, featuring smut!





	Relationships Are Hard Until They're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful [Block](http://block-writes-shance.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me. :D Thank you, dear!

Lance walked down the hall, pissed that his latest relationship didn’t work out.  It was fast and passionate, but she wasn’t that interested in continuing past making out and oral under the bleachers.  This was his fourth relationship (if you could call it that) this semester.

Lance hated that nothing lasted more than a few weeks.  He was gaining a reputation and that’s...well, that’s not what he wanted.   Lance was a romantic at heart. But he couldn’t see anyone he’s been with as more than a temporary thing.  Someone to fuck and shoo out the next morning before the coffee could be made.

He walked passed his class, not wanting to put in the effort of listening to his Bio II teacher.  It also didn’t help that his now ex’s assigned seat was right next to his. He might still be a little bitter.

He made his way to the library instead, slumping into a chair and pulling out his Bio book so he could keep up with the class.  He sat there for an hour before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the gray eyes of his older sister, Veronica.

“Hey, Lance.  Whatchya doing in here?”

Lance looked around, pulling his hoodie tighter around him.

“Just studying.”

“What happened to the tramp you’ve been sucking face with the past two weeks?”

Lance blushed and looked away.  “We’re not together anymore, thanks Veronica.”

She rubbed his shoulder lightly before pulling away to sit next to Lance.

“Well, I have a friend that’s pretty nice.  If you want I can put a good word in for you.”  She smiled.

“Maybe later.  I don’t know if I can have another fling this close to the last one.”

Veronica rolled her eyes.  “Have it your way. I’ll introduce you to him in a week or so, okay?”

Lance just nodded, turning his attention back to his book.

He didn’t really want to be introduced to whoever he was.  It would just make things awkward when one of them got bored and it didn’t work out.

~~~~~~~

Two weeks later found Lance hiding again from class, this time because he had an essay due that day for another class.  He was typing away on his laptop, looking at his notes and pushing his glasses back up his nose when a fingers brushed his ribs.  He jumped, trying not to shriek as he whipped around, his glasses skewing across his face.

Victoria burst out laughing, holding her side as she bent over.  Someone behind them “shushed” them, and Victoria tapered herself off to giggles.

“Hey dork.” she finally said.

Lance took off his glasses, putting them off to the side of his book, while placing his other hand over his heart.

“ _Dios_ , Veronica.   What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing, Lance.  I actually wanted to introduce you to someone.”  She moved to the side and revealed a very tall man.  He stood quietly, eyes twinkling with unshed laughter, and lips quirked slightly up.  Lance eyed him up and down, slowly standing. “This is Ryan, the friend of mine I told you about.”

Lance reached out to shake his hand, Ryan returning the grip firmly.  All he could think was, _Holy shit._

“Nice to meet you, Lance.  You’re sister’s told me a lot about you.”

Lance froze slightly.   _Dios, please let her not have told him_ everything.  “Looking forward to learning more about _you._ ” he purred.

The taller man blushed slightly, and Veronica took that as her sign to leave.  “I’ll leave you two to it.” she said.

She left quickly, skipping as she left the library.

Ryan sat down, and looked at the book open to the side of Lance’s laptop.  “Western Civ?”

Lance sighed and plopped into his chair again.  “Yeah, it’s kicking my ass, and I have an essay due in an hour.  Do you mind if we do this another time? I’m really sorry.”

“No problems.  I had it last semester; I remember how awful it was, especially if you have Professor Montgomery.”

“She’s the _worst!!_ ” Lance groaned.  He looked up at Ryan, his smirk still present.  “Do you mind if we just… I don’t know, can we just exchange phone numbers for now?  Text later when we both have time?”

Ryan nodded and dug for his phone.  They both pulled up their contacts and exchanged numbers.  Lance sighed, knowing he still had a ton to do.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Ryan said, standing.  “Good luck. I’ll text you later.”

Lance waved and tossed a “Thanks” to him as Ryan walked away.

When he turned back to his laptop, he knew he couldn’t do anymore work.  He just sent the essay as-is, hoping for at least partial credit.

~~~~~~~

Over the next few nights, Lance and  Ryan texted, their schedules never lining up quite right.  They eventually found a night off where they could meet up, planning a date at the local pizza joint, Vrepit Sal’s.  They got a table in the back corner, hoping for at least a little quiet as they waited for their pizza.

Lance chatted away as Ryan sat there, absorbing Lance in full.  Lance could barely stop talking, he was so nervous. But Ryan didn’t mind.  He thought it was quite endearing. Lance told him of what he was taking in Uni, what his goals were for afterward, and what he eventually wanted to do in life.  All Ryan did was sit and smile. He couldn’t help it. Ryan was naturally quiet and he loved how Lance could fill the silence. There were times his other friends would talk endlessly, but Lance doing it didn’t annoy him.

They ate in silence, Lance humming at the taste of the pizza.  It was honestly some of the best he’s ever had besides Hunk’s. He thought about how that night was going, how he’d been talking almost non-stop since they were sat down.  He hadn’t even asked Ryan any questions. He looked up, pizza sliding down his chin. Ryan’s brown eyes were focused on the plate in front of him. Lance cleared his throat and watched Ryan’s eyes snap up to meet his.

“So what about you?” he asked.

Ryan swallowed.  “Not much. I’m a film major, and I’ve only got a year left until I graduate.”

Lance raised his eyebrows at the quiet that followed.  Ryan took another bite of his pizza.

Lance nodded, accepting that Ryan wasn’t going to say more.  When he fully finished his slice of pizza, he started talking again.  Lance this time made sure to ask questions, trying to include Ryan. Ryan, for his part, only gave one- or two-word answers, never expanding on anything.  It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he just didn’t have anything else to say, and he almost never over-explained things.

The date ended an hour later, when the waitress started dropping hints that they’ve overstayed their welcome.  Lance and Ryan walked out to their cars, Ryan escorting Lance to his first since Lance had parked farther away.

“I had a great time,” Ryan said quietly.

Lance straightened.   _Did he really?_  He turned to face Ryan, a smile spreading across his face.  “I did too. Text me later?”

Ryan smirked.  “Always.”

Lance reached forward, tugging Ryan in for a chaste kiss.

Ryan’s eyes flew open, and before he could return the kiss, Lance pulled away.  Ryan blushed. His mouth fell open, unable to form words.

Lance’s smile broadened as he opened his car door.  “See you around.” He sent a wink Ryan’s way as he climbed in, starting the car.

Ryan waved dumbly as he backed away from Lance’s car.  Shit, he was so gone for Lance.

~~~~~~~

The weeks passed by as they slowly started dating.  Lance decided to take it slow. He had told Ryan how short his other relationships lasted, and frankly, he didn’t want to stop dating Ryan.  He wanted to know everything about him. What his hopes and dreams were, what his kinks were. Hell, he even wanted to know if Ryan wanted to have kids someday.  He _never_ thought about that kind of stuff with anyone else.

He decided he needed to see Ryan.

 **Lance** :  Hey, wanna come over 2night?

 **Ryan** :  Sure.  What time?

 **Lance** :  Any time.  You can stay as long as u want 2.

 **Ryan** :  Sounds great.  See you soon.

Lance tossed his phone on his bed.  He had Ryan over a few times before, but nothing much happened.  Mostly a kiss here and there. But Lance thought he’d be okay with doing more without ruining what they’ve built.

He walked around the apartment, making sure his dishes were clean and the trash wasn’t overflowing anywhere, spot cleaning as he needed.  He grabbed a new toothbrush and placed it in his medicine cabinet, just in case things went his way.

He grabbed his phone off his bed and made his way to the living room when his phone vibrated.

 **Ryan** :  Be there in a minute.  Just parked.

Ryan, ever the sensible one.

He plopped on the couch, slightly bouncing as he settled in.  Lance looked around, heaving a sigh. What if Ryan didn’t feel the same way?  He looked down at the phone in his hand. He thumbed over Ryan’s contact photo, a picture they had taken a week with Ryan grinning from ear to ear.  Lance loved being able to coax those looks out of him- the ones only he ever gets to see.

A knock at the door startled him from his reverie.  He got up, unlocked the door, and welcomed Ryan in.

He dropped a bag to the floor, and toed his shoes off.  Ryan turned around as Lance re-locked the door and grabbed Lance around the waist.  “I missed you,” he mumbled into Lance’s ear.

Lance turned in his arms, placing a soft kiss to even softer lips.   _How were his lips so soft?!?_  “I missed you too.  Wanna sit?”

Ryan nodded, leading them to the couch.  They sat as Lance grabbed the tv remote, flipping Netflix on.  Ryan put his arm up on the back of the couch, and Lance settled into his side.  This was where he wanted to be. Well, he wanted to be in bed with Ryan, but… baby steps.  They cuddled as Lance picked a cheesy rom-com, Ryan rolling his eyes in jest. About half way through, Ryan looked down at Lance, whose eyes were twinkling at the romance unfolding.

He couldn’t understand it.  He knew Lance moved fast, but he hadn’t made a move on him yet.  Was he boring? Ryan knew he was quiet. What interest could Lance find in him?  Melancholy lined his face as he looked away. It was only a matter of time until Lance moved on.

Lance noticed the shift in mood and looked up at Ryan.  “Babe, what’s up?”

Ryan shook his head.  “Nothing. Sorry.”

Lance sat up, brought a hand to Ryan’s chin and turned him so they could look in each other’s eyes.  “There’s something. Talk to me.”

Ryan’s shoulders slumped.  “Do you like me?”

Lance let go of Ryan, dropping his hand to his shoulder.  “Of course I like you! Why are you asking me this now?”

“I just thought that you’d probably want to be moving on.  I know I’m not the most talkative person…” he trailed off his eyes dropping to his lap..

Lance sat stunned.  “Ryan, you’re amazing.  I’m so lucky to have you.  You may not talk as much as me, but everything you say has so much meaning.  You don’t say anything you don’t mean, and that is a fucking gift.”

Ryan looked back up at Lance.  Lance’s eyes shined with unshed tears.

“Ryan, I… I don’t want anyone else.  I don’t want to have any other things with other people.  I want you.” A tear dripped down his cheek, unwanted. “I haven’t made a move on you because I wanted to make sure this meant something.  You’re so special to me.”

Ryan cupped Lance’s cheek, thumb wiping away the stray tear.  “You’re special to me too.” He leaned forward, kissing Lance.

It was unlike any they’ve shared before.  This was deep and passionate. Lance closed his eyes, moaning into the kiss.

Ryan pulled Lance into his lap, his kiss growing more desperate by the moment.  Lance’s hands tangled into Ryan’s hair, grinding down on Ryan’s rapidly hardening length.  Ryan started to hike up Lance’s shirt, his warm hands pressed against Lance’s skin making Lance shiver.

“Not to ruin the mood, but… bedroom?” Lance breathed.

Ryan hummed and moved his hands under Lance’s thighs, hoisting him in the air as he stood.  Lance yelped, wrapping his arms and legs around the taller man.

“Holy fuck this is hot,” he said as he was carried to his bedroom.  Ryan placed Lance on the bed, trying not to jostle him too much. They moved up the bed, Lance moving to place his head on one of his many pillows.

Ryan slowly started to remove Lance’s shirt, almost painfully slow.  He licked and bit his way up as he did, stopping only to suck on Lance’s pert nipples.  He finally took the shirt off while sucking a bruise to Lance’s collarbone.

Lance’s fingers flew to help Ryan take his shirt off, but instead of helping, he got lost touching the planes of Ryan’s toned stomach.

“Fuck,” he whispered as Ryan ground down against him.  “We need these off now.”

Ryan huffed in agreement.  They both fumbled as they took their own pants off, removing their underwear with them.  Lance looked down, watching as Ryan’s erection sprang out of his pant. He reached between them, stroking him gently.

Ryan moaned, low and deep.  “Do you have anything?” he gasped as Lance twisted his hand.

“Lube and condoms, top drawer,” Lance purred, nodding towards the nightstand next to the bed.  He let go of Ryan as he rolled to get to the nightstand. Quickly grabbing the lube and a condom from the nightstand, Ryan returned, placing himself between Lance’s legs.

“This okay?” he asked, leaning down to kiss Lance’s dick.

Lance hissed at the contact.  “Yes. _Please,_ ” he begged.

Ryan squirted some lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up.  He pressed a featherlight touch to Lance’s entrance, letting him get used to the feeling.

Lance sighed, hoping Ryan would move quicker, but relishing the slow touches.

Ryan pressed his finger in, Lance tensing at the intrusion.  He willed himself to relax as Ryan started easing the finger in and out, movements small so Lance could get used to it.  Once relaxed, Ryan moved deeper, eventually adding a second finger in.

Lance moaned, grinding down to get Ryan deeper in him.  Ryan chuckled and searched for that bundle of nerves that would have Lance seeing stars.

Ryan brushed the edge of Lance’s spot, making him keen.  He grinned, looking down at Lance. “Fuck, you’re beautiful like this,” said Ryan, gently pushing a third finger in.

Lance threw his head back, groaning at the stretch.  God, if Ryan’s fingers felt like this, his dick would be _amazing!_  “Please, Ryan, _please!_ ”

Ryan nodded, pulling his fingers out.  He tore the condom packet open, rolling it down his length, and put more lube on it.  He leaned forward, lining himself up.

“You sure?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Ryan, if you don’t put your dick in me now I’m gonna put it in myself and god help you if I have to do that.”

Ryan smiled and leaned down, kissing Lance.  “As you wish.”

He pressed into Lance, moving slowly.  By the time he was fully sheathed, they were both left panting and breathless.

Ryan waited until Lance nodded, then started to move in slow thrusts.  Lance sobbed as Ryan picked up his pace, fucking into him faster and deeper.

It wasn’t long until Ryan readjusted, almost bending Lance in half, and started glancing off of Lance’s prostate with every thrust, leaving the smaller man howling.

“God fuck!  Ryan! I’m--I’m so close-” Lance gasped.

“Touch yourself,” groaned Ryan, and holy fuck that _did things_ to Lance.

Lance wrapped a hand around himself, stroking until a particularly hard thrust hit him directly in his prostate.  He gasped, come spurting all over his and Ryan’s stomachs.

Ryan thrust once, twice more, hips stuttering to a stop, filling the condom.  He slumped forward, burying his head in the crook of Lance’s neck and ignoring the mess between them.

They stayed that way, catching their breath.

The taller man pulled out slowly, tying off and tossing the condom.  He walked to the bathroom, getting a washcloth and wetting it, bringing it back to gently clean off his lover.

Once they were both cleaned, Lance turned and curled into Ryan’s side.  Ryan hummed a kiss into Lance’s hair, and reached to pull the covers over them.

“So, you’ll stay?”  Lance asked quietly.

“As long as you’ll have me,” said Ryan.

They laced their fingers together, falling asleep to each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, come talk to me (or yell at me) on [Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/). :-)


End file.
